


Unsustainable

by Thatawkwardtinywriter



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, bucky barnes smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatawkwardtinywriter/pseuds/Thatawkwardtinywriter
Summary: Bucky recounts the night he returned from his half year mission.





	Unsustainable

**Author's Note:**

> This story was not made possible without the help from @blackroseyaz on Tumblr! Thank you for your commission!

Steve looks over at Bucky with concern, noticing his friend wincing a bit, before noticing the bite marks all over his neck. 

“Jeez Buck. What attacked you?” Steve jokes but Bucky deadpans. 

“My wife. She has been unsustainable since we got back.” Bucky says as he pulls weight from a rack before sitting on a bench. 

“It can’t be that bad,” Steve says but Bucky doesn’t say anything, instead stands up and pulls up his shirt to show scratches, bite marks various hickies all over his chest, stomach and back. Steves’ eyes widen and he can’t help but chuckle. “She hasn't let me leave the room all weekend. She is so turned on by the extra weight, it's driving her libido crazy.” He says as he pulls his shirt down. 

"But I don't think you're complaining," Steve says skeptically and Bucky just smirks as he begins doing his bicep curls. 

"No, I'm not."

——

You pushed Bucky onto the bed and climbed on top of him, his lips attached to yours as you reached down to undo his belt buckle, yanking the buttons open and pulling his pants down, only letting them slip halfway down his thighs. 

Bucky is surprised how needy you are for him, ever since he got home from his latest mission, you were all over him telling him how sexy he looked with the extra weight around his midriff. 

You grip his cock, rubbing it in between your folds with a needy whine. Bucky is watching with wide curious eyes. “Baby, wait. I need a condom.” He grunts, trying to sit up on his elbows to reach in the nightstand for one.

“No,” You say pushing him back making him stare at you wide-eyed at the sudden action “I want you to cum inside me.” You purr as you pushed down, pushing him deep inside you. You let out a moan, your hands going to his chest and gently digging your nails and raking them down. “Want you to fill me up. I want you to claim my pussy.” 

Bucky groans, his hands go to your hips but you grab them and pin them above his head. 

“No. Let me take care of you big boy.”

Bucky visibly swallows, his blue eyes wide as his cheeks turn a dark shade of pink. 

You roll your hips, bouncing on his cock slowly building up your pace. You whimper as Bucky rests his hands on your thighs. His eyes never leaving your body. His teeth dig into his bottom lip as he looks back up at you to see you grasping your breast, tugging and pinching your nipple. 

“You look so good like this Bucky. So soft yet strong.” You moan the words, squeezing him as you pick up your pace a bit. “It just makes me so wet seeing you like this."

Bucky groans, his head tilting back and his eyes shut. His grip on your thighs tightens and he looks back up at you. He is at a loss for words, all he can do is moan as he watches you ride him exactly how you wanted. Using him.

“Jesus babydoll.” He hisses when you grab his hands to put on your breasts. He begins squeezing them, paying extra attention to your nipples since he knew how much you loved that. 

Bucky was on the verge of losing control, watching you ride him. You were talking so dirty and acting needier than he had ever seen. He can't help but thrust his hips up, grunting when you let out a moan in surprise. He can’t wipe the smirk off his face when he does it again, and again, gauging your reaction. You lean down and press your face into his neck, continuing to roll your hips but not as controlled before. 

"James, please. Fuck me. Pin me down and fuck me now." 

Without hesitation, he quickly rolls you both over so he is on top and yanks his shirt off before grabbing your thighs and holding you open as he begins thrusting into you without mercy.

You press your hands against the bed frame as his powerful thrusts push you up the bed.

“Fuck, fuck! James, you feel so fucking good.” You're moaning so loud, you’re thankful for the soundproofed walls. 

Bucky growls, his hand going from your thigh to your neck and squeezing making you gasp before he leans down to kiss you. It's rough and sloppy, like his thrusts but you don’t care. It drives you closer and closer to your impending orgasm. 

“You like it baby, hm? You like me fucking your pussy like this? You like me fucking you like a little slut?” Bucky hisses, deep and gravelly and it makes you whimper and your pussy clench.

“Fuck yes! I’m gonna cum, please, please, please!” 

Bucky knows what you’re begging for and it drives him crazy. He squeezes your throat a little bit tighter as his other hand goes to your clit and begins rubbing. 

“Is that it baby? Is this what my little slut needs?” 

You open your mouth to answer but let out a cry as your muscles spasm, your orgasm crashing into you. Your eyes roll back and you let out a cry of his name as you continue to roll your hips, clenching and unclenching your pussy, milking his cock. 

Bucky lets go of your neck and presses his face into your shoulder as he fucks you through it, using you to reach his own high. 

“Shit-Shit, fuck. Take my cum. Take it.” He grunts with each thrust before letting out a string of curses as pushes his hips against yours, getting himself as deep as he can be as he cums inside you. 

“God, fuck! Fuck!” 

You whimper as his cock pulses inside you, warmth filling you, as you go lax underneath him once his hips slow to a complete stop. Bucky relaxes against you, sighing into your shoulder and kisses your neck, humming. 

“Wow….” 

You hum too, still in bliss before opening your eyes and looking at him. It’s silent for a moment as you push his long strands of hair from his eyes. He stares down at you with warmth before his eyes widen at your words.

"I'm not done yet."


End file.
